Love From Afar
by Midnightxtal
Summary: 2D is bored one day and decides to draw a design from one of Murdoc's books of worship. Marceline suddenly ends up in his bedroom. Will he be able to properly teach her what life is like outside of Ooo or Murdoc try capturing her for a shag? Will Finn and Bonnibel try getting her back? Phase 3. Interactive to determine outcome throughout story. Light romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy the intro, I know it's rather dry for now, but I promise it's going to pick up quickly. Fyi, this story will more than likely become interactive.**

* * *

Marceline looked up at the night sky, sighing. A small hiss escaped as she perched on a rock. There was only so much you could do in the Land of Ooo. Sure, she loved running around and sucking red from everything she could find… but lately it didn't seem to satisfy her craving for adventure. With her father being a power crazed psychopathic demon, and her mother being basically non-existent, she seemed to run out of ideas to keep herself entertained. You could only terrorize the Candy Kingdom while scaring Finn and Jake so many times.

A light twinkled in the distance, shining between the forest surrounding her cave. She squinted, assuming that it was some "top secret" project run by Bonnibel. She looked away, noticing out of her peripheral that the light was glowing increasingly brighter. "Ugh! What the math?!" she yelled. Her feet lifted from the ground as she quickly floated over, shading her eyes from the brightness. Suddenly it starting to dim, the light moving in a strobe-like pattern. She reached down, picking up a candy cane. Marceline grunted, breaking it in her hands. She stood, feeling her foot get caught in place.

Marceline looked down, seeing two ghost-like hands reach from the broken candy cane and slowly start to suck her in. She hissed, her tongue flicking out as she fought against it.

* * *

Stuart lay on his bed, scribbling some lyrics down on a semi-crumpled piece of paper. Lately the band had become dead to the world. Barely making their names known. Murdoc ran a radio station to broadcast all of their hits, while he pulled odd jobs. Most recently as a driving instructor. Russ was too big to function in the normal world, and Noods wasn't expected to do anything. He sighed, scribbling the sentence out. His hands desperately reached over, searching for the pills he regularly took.

The piece of paper made a swoosh noise as he tossed it into the rubbish bin, laying on his back. He stared up at the sloppy design drawn on his ceiling. He had gotten bored long into the night and rummaged through a pile of books, finding one of Murdoc's when it fell onto the floor. He had picked it up, seeing a page bookmarked. Apparently Murdoc had been looking into dimensional traveling. Probably back when Noodle had gone "missing" after the El Manana video. Stuart had decided to try it himself to see if anything could be sent through the opposite way. After a couple of hours though, he had decided to just give up on anything coming. He sighed, kicking the book off the edge of his bed and turning the lights off. Guess it was time to try to fall asleep again.. or not.

A yawn escaped his mouth, signaling some hope of drifting off. Stuart tugged the sheets over his shoulder, snuggling a bundle under his head. The large black orbs of eyes slowly shutting as he stared at the torn up door used to close his room to everybody else. Well that is, unless Muds would decide to try and break it down again. He couldn't even think of the amount of times he had to super glue it back together. Another yawn escaped and he scratched his head, closing his eyes. Why was making it to this point in the night so hard lately? Maybe it was the meds. He shook his head, yawning again. No, definitely not. He just needed to do something exciting with his life.

The light in his room flipped on, burning his eyes through the lids. Maybe it was just his hallucinations, but his lights seemed to grow in brightness times a million. But still, who would be flipping the switch on this late at night. For fuck's sake, it was at least 4 in the A.M. "What gives?!" he yelled, sitting up, then being knocked down abruptly. He let out a yelp, opening his eyes fiercely to black hair covering his face. A hiss rang through his ears, and he covered them. "What the bloody hell?!" he yelled. He felt arms desperately flailing around as whatever it was was struggling for a grip. Stuart pushed the hair off his face, staring down at a strange gray figure. It seemed frail and dangerous whatever it was. Suddenly it pulled itself up, hair flying backwards as it began to float off of the sheets.

Stuart quickly pushed himself as far back as he could, his bare back against the cold wall and he curled his legs to his head, his hands awkwardly positioned by his mouth. The figure crossed it's legs, pushing the long black hair out of it's face. "Great glob," it whispered, eying Stuart carefully," where am I at?" "L-London..." he whispered back. Stuart looked it up and down, quickly noticing the small bust under a grey tank top. He automatically rendered it a female. She looked at him through narrowed eyes, questioning his words. "W-... w-who are you?" he stuttered. "Marceline! Marceline the vampire queen," she said hurtfully in disbelief. How could he not know who she was? "H-hi Marceline," he said, uncurling himself," I'm Stuart... Stuart Tusspot."

Marceline examined him once more, before floating off the bed and looking up at the ceiling. "So... Stuart? How did this get here?" she pointed to the ceiling. He looked up. "Oh that, yeah. My mate is a Satanist... and kind of dabbles in everyfing not good. I'm not sure 'ow yew got here though. Yew seem loike yew're not from around here.. at all," he tried not to laugh to himself at how stupidly nervous he sounded. Probably because she gave off a very dominant and killer attitude. It was nice seeing people outside of London, but who was she and where did she come from?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure how well you Gorillaz and AT fans are thinking this is going to go well together, but TRUST me.. I've got plans. (; for those of you reading, thanks! And for those of you who are (even though it means that you won't be reading this anyways so it's kind of pointless for me to type it, AHEM) you don't know what you'll be missing out on! I plan on making this a long story and actually dragging it out into detail. So without further ado, I present you Chapter Two!**

* * *

Stuart watched the girl carefully as she floated around his bedroom, picking up odd things and tossing them. He searched his pocket, finding a fag and lighting it. How in the hell was she managing to stay afloat and what were with the bite marks on her neck? He tossed the lighter, making her jump. She hissed, and then picked it up. Stuart took a hit, a grin growing on his face as he watched her take a try at it. Marceline eventually sat on the ground, trying everything she could to make it lite. "Here," he said as he got up. After about fifteen minutes he started to feel bad for her. She watched him walk over, studying him like a strange creature. Did all the people in his land not have eyes? Stuart held his hand out and she placed the tiny metal contraption in his wrinkled palm.

"Yew 'ave to do it loike this," Stuart said as he sat in front of her, flicking it till it lit. Marceline stared in amazement, reaching her hand up. The long gray fingers slowly reached the edge of the flame until she jerked back, hissing at the burn. Stuart furrowed his thick brows," love yew never stick yewr skin to it. Don't yew guys 'ave this stuff there?" Marceline shook her hand, sticking the finger in her mouth. " We have an entire flame kingdom, but I'm not exactly the person to need fire. I see well in the dark," she shook her finger one more time. "A fire kingdom? Wos' 'hat?" he put the lighter down, propping his head in his hands. "You know, our flame king and princess. The flame kingdom he runs. They all are made of fire or emit it. The Candy Kingdom usually uses electricity. PB is very intelligent," she whimpered, her burned finger showing.

Stuart extended a hand, taking her's in his. The fragile grey hand looked like a child's compared to his abnormally long fingers and large palms. He looked it over, smiling. "It doesn't look two bad. We coold put somefing on it ta make the pain stop," he offered. Marceline took a couple of minutes to think, before shaking her head in agreement. Stuart stood, extending his hand before realizing she could just float on by him. She followed him as he slowly crept through the trashed house. Marceline watched him, dodging a few axes and reading the strange words on the walls. Stuart stopped at the end of the stairs, looking around to make sure none of the other band members were around to see the girl. Noodle had a strict no sleepovers policy. Noodle was finally old enough to realize what the boys did with all the strange women that were constantly coming in and out all these years.

Marceline floated passed him, noticing something sticking out of the wall. She instinctively reached her hands out, tugging and axe out of the wall. "Oh blib yeah!" she laughed, tossing it around. Stuart cowered, slowly getting closer to her. "U-um love... y-yew might want to put that down," he held his hand out, gripping the handle of it to stop her from tossing it any longer. Marceline stuck her tongue out, dropping it. Stuart quickly grabbed it, sitting the heavy thing on an old shirt. He looked up, seeing Marceline looking at him with crossed arms like she was waiting on him. "What? Got a blibbin' problem?" she smirked. Stuart shook his heading, continuing his journey to the kitchen. He found a chair, telling her to sit at it as he rummaged the cabinets for the first aid kit Noodle always kept stocked.

"Oi! Faceache!" he heard a loud, familiar voice from behind him. Stuart slowly turned, leaving the cabinet door open. Murdoc stood behind him, his arms crossed with his usual grumpy look on. He could see Marceline moving around behind him. "What the sodding hell are you doin' out of bed this late? You woke me up!" he screamed, tugging the blue-haired boy up by his shirt collar. He curled his fingers, bringing it back in a fist, and punching him in the eye. Stuart yelped, falling to the ground as the bassist dropped him and released profanities at the site of the grey girl hidden behind him. "And who the fuck is that? You'll 'ave us both in trouble if Noods sees her!" he tossed the lanky boy to the side, moving towards her.

"I'm sorry if my, er... friend brought you back. I'm sure there's no reason he would make you want to stay," Murdoc scoffed. Stuart held his head in pain, slowly picking himself up as he watched Murdoc converse with Marceline.

* * *

After two hours of watching the green goul flirt with Marceline, Stuart decided he could go back up to his room. He stopped in the Privy, looking at his eye. He sighed, another bruise would surely be there in the morning. It never failed, Murdoc always made his mark when somebody crossed him. Or even when they just looked at him the wrong way, whatever it was, Murdoc always found an excuse to assure himself that he had done nothing wrong when he put a person in his line of fire. Stuart flipped the light switch, slowly slumping in his bed. The sun was just starting to peek into his window. Maybe he could get a good nap in. He quickly stripped down to his underwear, slipping into the comfortable warmth of the blankets beneath him.

* * *

**I want to thank those of your giving this a try, thanks for reading!**

**Oh and I am curious for those of you Gorillaz fans, who would you rather her be with? Murdoc or Stuart? I guess that means it's poll time. Anybody's welcome to vote and results will be posted. Link to poll on my user page!  
**

**Bai!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just throwing it out there, if you don't know the basics of Adventure Time it might be really hard for you to understand most of this chapter, because it WILL be referenced a lot. I'll try my best though to explain a lot of it as best as I can without dragging the story on too much. If you ever have an questions, feel free to leave a comment asking about it or send me a PM. Or there's even a wonderful wiki that has been set up for the entire show. The Poll is available on my page still to see if you're on team Stu or Muds as to who you want to win Marcie's heart.**

**So far:  
**

**Stu: 50%  
Muds: 0%**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum bent over her lab table, grabbing a piece of chalk, and heading to her blackboard. Finn and Jake stood next to one another, babbling on about a new adventure they had just completed. PB shook her head, giggling. The poor stupid things. Jake extended his arms, the yellow showing brightly against the black cover as he made finger puppets, using shrill voices to make a mock conversations. "Listen up!" PB yelled, spinning the board. Jake's arms caught in the hinges, curling around like noodles. Finn laughed, slapping him.

"So what did ya' need princess?" Finn asked, making karate motions. "I need to tell you both something very important," PB said calmly as she began to scribble mathematical equations on the board. Jake untangled his arms, sitting on the ground, Finn soon joining him as they gawked at the foreign formulas. "I have finally invented..." she stopped for suspense," space jumping." Finn and Jake gasped in unison. PB pushed up her goggles, her gum hair moving in uniform. Finn jumped up, wooing. Jake pshed, his lips flapped out in un-amusement. "Awesome! So when do we get to use it?!" Finn pleased, using his puppy eyes. PB smacked his hands off of her with a ruler, raising a pink finger. "Not now Finn. I'm almost finished with it, but there's still a few glitches we need to work out. We used it on Cinnamon Bun.. but luckily I was able to piece him back together," Bonnibel yawned. It had been at least seventy-two hours since she had slept. "Sweet! Let us know if you need somebody to test something out!" Finn yelled as Jake was already pulling him out of the room with a stretched arm.

PB yawned one last time before she lifted the lid off of the top secret candy-cane teleporter, staring at empty space.

* * *

Marceline shut the door to Stuart's room, sighing. The sunlight had come up quickly after he had left her to talk with Murdoc. She had left quickly, hiding from the light. Stuart's room, luckily, had been easy to darken up. She stared at him, watching him breathe in and out, a bit of drool about to fall from his mouth. A whiff of butterscotch passed through her nose and her eyes widen, making her come closer to him. He didn't look like a candy person, yet he smelled like one. She narrowed her eyes, staring at the gap in his teeth and holding up a finger, poking it through the hole. Stuart stirred, scratching his face before he rolled over on his back. Marceline let out a humph, floating above him and pulled the blanket down to his stomach, poking at it. Was there candy in here?

Stuart was awoken from his sleep, his stomach making him feel uneasy. He opened his eyes to see Marceline hovering over his stomach and poking it. What the bloody hell was she doing? He was getting too old for this stuff. And why the hell was it so dark? It was like a bloody cave in here. "Marceline?" he asked. She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes once more before she stopped poking him. "I know what you are," she stated, crossing her arms. "Wot I am?" he scratched his head, and yawned. "A blobbin' candy person! Why didn't you tell me?!" she did a flip in the air. "A... candy person?" he chuckled," I fink yew bump yewr noggin' too hard on the way here." She sighed, rolling on her back and landing on his bed.

"Stuart, I have to ask you a question," Marceline crossed her legs. Stuart sat up, being careful as he remembered his lack of clothing. "Yes doll?" he let out one last yawn. "What's a poof? Murdoc told me to ask you, because he said you were an expert at being one," she looked at him seriously. He furrowed his thick eyebrows, doing a double take. "Oh, um... it's a person who wears tight trousers and has nice hair," Stuart smiled. He hadn't thought of the questions she might throw at him. It didn't seem that they spoke the exact same language. Marceline clapped her hands together," algebraic!"

"So would you call me a poof too?" Marceline asked him. Stuart put a hand over his mouth, trying to hide the horrified expression on his face. "Uh, no. I'd call yew a really pret-ee dime," he tried to say seriously. "Pretty... dime?" she looked confused. "Don't worry about eet love, 'is a gewd fing," he stood up, walking into the bathroom next to his bed. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was the usual mess it never seemed to be able to get out of. He ran his finger through it before reaching down on the ground and picking up a pair of skin tight jeans. "Oi... wait a minute. Weren't these red plaid and not white?" he studied them before putting them on.

Strange. He didn't know how that would happen. Stuart dug through shirts, finding a v-neck and putting it on. He could hear Marceline in his room, tossing things around again. He had no idea how he would be keeping his room cleaned with her being here. He walked out, leaning on the door frame. His tall shadow spilled across the floor from the bathroom light. Marceline looked up, holding onto a picture of the band. "You're in a band?" she asked, pointing at it, He nodded," The Gorillaz. I'm the vocalist." "The vocalist? How do you sing with your teeth missing?" she giggled. "Me teef 'ave been missing four years. 'Ol Muds knocked 'em out," he said as he walked to his bed and sat, watching her gawk at the photo. "Him," she suddenly said. Stuart looked at the picture as she pointed to Murdoc. "He's the bass player?" she asked. Stuart nodded," And Noodle is our female guitar player. Russ used to play the drums, but he's a bit too big now."

Marceline put the picture back on his side table, taking a place next to him. Stuart looked like an aged man. One with a story.

* * *

**Yet again, thanks for reading! Any questions? Feel free to message me. Ta ta for now!; and don't forget to vote in the poll. Marceline's heart is up for grabs, but who is going to do it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad to see people actually interacting with this story! Makes me very happy! And the fact that people have been actually voting in the polls make me overjoyed! ( which by the by, if you haven't voted, don't forget to! Just click on my username and it will be linked above my information!). But hey! This story is about to pick up a lot! So I hope you enjoy these next couple of chapters, I've put a lot of thought into them.**

**Oh! And almost forgot.  
**

**Stu: 100%  
Muds: 0%  
**

**Also, I'm kind of having a hard time with writing romance into this. I know Gorillaz are very off the charts with everything in life. AT, not so much. So I guess if there's any faithful AT fans reading you should leave a comment in the review box giving an opinion on if you would want to see that or not. You'll see why I'm asking at the end of this chapter. xx  
**

* * *

Stuart sat and groaned, holding onto his head. Marceline couldn't think of anything else to do but sit beside him and stare. What was he doing? He was such a strange candy person. "I fink... I fink I need to go get me pills filled," he sighed and looked at her. The blackness that consumed his eyes was starting to get a tint of red. Marceline licked her lips. She had barely been able to drink red since she had fallen into this strange world. The only victim she had been able to claim were Stu's pants earlier and a couch cushion on her way up to his bedroom.

Marceline watched as he pulled out some weird rectangular he kept yelling into. Stuart tossed it and she picked it up quickly, examining it's smoothness. She pressed down on the screen, hearing a crack and quickly hiding it behind her back. Stuart turned to look at her, searching for a jacket. "Um... er...," he stopped," I don't suppose yew somehow 'ave other clothing do yew?" She shook her head in response, realizing she would be stuck with everything she was currently wearing. "No," she answered, starting to kick her feet around.

"Hold on a moment," Stuart said, walking down the small set of stair before his bedroom door. He returned quickcly with a basket of clothing. All kinds of patterns stuck out wildly. "Noodle did the clothes this mornin'. 'Ave at it, I'm just not too sur' 'ow well me pants might fit yew," he said as he sat it next to Marceline. She quickly dug in, picking out a torn grey flannel, black ripped shirt and a pair of his faded denim skin-tight jeans.

Stuart took a seat on the set of miniature steps, lighting up a fag. He rubbed his temples, his legs shaking. How could he have forgotten to refill? Maybe Murdoc was dipping in them again. "Are yew almost done?" he said, turning to look at her. Marcie looked at him, slipping on the last of the shirt. He instantly blushed, noticing her exposed stomach. "Mhmm!" she replied, floating over to him while putting on the flannel. His face turned a shade of bright red as he stubbed his fag out, standing up. He looked away from her as he walked out of the door, hoping she wouldn't notice the color change.

Marceline looked up at him, inhaling the at home butterscotch smell. She still couldn't comprehend how a candy person had made it to this world. Were there more of them? How had she even gotten here? Stuart opened the door, shading his eyes and then finding it was unnecessary seeing as it was already dark and muggy out. He shrugged, moving out of the way for Marceline to go ahead of him. She looked up at him questionably. He made a motion for her to move past him, noticing how large her black eyes were. Marceline slowly moved past him, looking out at the streets. Why weren't they made out of peanut brittle?

Stuart watched as she floated, examining the street in front of her. "U-um... love?" he scratched the back of his head. Marceline picked up a rock, looking it over," yes?" "Um. Well. People here kind of don't do 'hat," he said, pointing at her legs. "Do what?" she was completely lost. "Everybody here con't float," he responded, walking towards her. "Here," he mumbled, taking her hand in his and pulling her down to the ground. Her red cowboy boots clicked, and she looked down. It had been a long time since she had just walked. She relied upon being able to float so much she had basically forgotten the feeling of doing it for more than a second.

Marceline looked at his hand. He had really large hands with long fingers, and really warm palms. It had been a long time since she had held anybody's hand other than Ash. Stuart cleared his throat, standing there awkwardly. "Oh uh, okay. Is it okay if I hold onto this? So I don't forget?" she asked, waving his hand locked with her's. He nodded, starting to walk. Stuart had never had to teach somebody to walk, not even Noodle. This was definitely something different. He felt Marceline shudder as they entered the town, getting close to the pharmacy. He looked over at her, noticing how she was lurking at everybody with a crazy expression on. He raised a brow, shaking his head and letting out a laugh. Crazy girl.

* * *

"Name?" the old woman at the counter asked. Stuart looked around and then leaned in," Pot. Stuart Pot." She raised a brow at him and then went behind the counter, retrieving a baggy with his name and a full pill bottle in it. "Fanks," he replied, nodding to her. Marceline looked at him, oddly. "Why did you act all secretive back there?" she asked, floating next to him. "Oh god, don't do that," he said, holding her hand to keep her down again," because. Paparazzi are crazy, and it's best not to let anybody know who I am. For all I know, we could be on a magazine cover tomorra'." They walked out of the pharmacy, almost running into an ice cream cart. "Oi, yew loike this stuff, right?" he asked, smiling. She stared at it all, smiling.

* * *

Stuart popped the top off of his pill container, sitting one on top of his vanilla sprinkled ice cream. He looked over at Marceline who was devouring the superman colored milk. He licked the pill off, laughing as she came to the bottom of the cone, whimpering. "Here," he held his out," yew seem to like this more than me." Marceline looked up at him, her black eyes widened. Stu smiled, feeling like he was looking at a cute puppy. "Go ahead," he said as he placed it in her hands and watched her devour the sweet treat once more. "Yew really like condy, don't yew?" he smiled. She nodded, licking the rest off of her fingers and tossing the plastic at the bottom of the cone.

* * *

"Just stay close to me, awlright?" Stuart said as he held onto Marceline's hand tight. He had decided to take her to his favorite pub for a bite to eat before they went back to the lair. They way she had devoured made him think that maybe they should have been feeding her better and she was starving. Marceline looked around at all the oddly shaped people. Why were there so blibbin' many humans in this world? He walked her over to a table, sitting her down. "I'll be raight back lov, I just need to use the privy," he said, scooting away. She watched him walking away, letting out a humph. All of these people looked so strange to her. For that matter, why were they all drinking and smoking? She shook her head, excited at the sight of Stuart walking back to her.

Stuart smiled, positioning his awkwardly long body in the chair. "Would yew loike sumfink to eat or drink?" he asked, slightly yawning. The night felt like it was dragging on to him. He ran a hand through his crazy blue locks, Marceline shaking her head. "Awlright," he sighed. "Oi! Beautiful!" some drunken man yelled, stumbling next to Marceline. Stuart crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. What did this tosser think he was doing? "Excuse me?" she replied, crossing her arms. The man sniggered, spilling his beer slightly on her jeans. She screamed, throwing her arms up. "How about yew fuck off?" Stuart said, standing up. The guy looked up at him, waving Stuart off and grabbing Marceline's arm. She tried taking it back, struggling to make him let go.

"Hey! I said fuck off!" Stuart yelled, grabbing the man by the shirt. The man lifted up his hand, slamming Stuart right in the eye. Stuart flinched, wiping the bit of blood from broken skin off. "Is that all yew've got? I take harder hits everyday from a drunk old ba'stard," Stuart scoffed. Marceline tugged at his pants, trying to get him to put the man down. Stuart looked down at her, smiling and then turning, socking the guy in the nose. The man fell back, yelling, his friends joining him and starting to make a riot. "Come on!" Marceline yelled, grabbing his hand and quickly floating out of the door with him. Stuart gave a yelp, slightly terrified at the feeling. She put him down outside of the pub, sighing.

* * *

Stuart kept his eyes on the pavement, holding Marceline's hand tight. He felt bad that he had upset her so much earlier. She had cried outside of the pub after they had escaped the impending brawl. He didn't know what to do other than just hold onto her until she was finished. Had that really set her off, or was it more than that? Stuart opened the door and let go of Marceline's hand, letting her float up to his bedroom. He walked up slowly, sulking.

Marceline floated to his room, rummaging through the clothes hamper for something to change out of the beer soaked clothing she was wearing. Stuart walked in," look Marcie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset yew." He sighed, sitting on the bed and looking at her. Her face was completely drained from emotions. "Hey," he whispered, putting a hand on her leg. He looked down at her, and she turned her face, just barely an inch away from the singer's  
lips. She looked into the black orbs of his eyes and felt her face heat up. "It's all awright," he whispered. She felt her eyes shake, and slowly close.

"Oi! Face-ache!" Murdoc screamed, startling the two. Stuart looked over at him," before yew ask, no I don't knowr where yewr bloody bass is at!" "I wouldn't be talking so tough you poof, betta' shut it before I give you a reason to!" he said, making a fist. Marceline growled, shaking the bed slighthly. Murdoc looked over at her, and turned on his heel, walking away. "Sorry 'bout that," Stuart apologized," ready for bed, ey?"

* * *

Stuart looked at the clock through blurred vision. It was two in the A.M., and something had woken his from his dreams. He swore he had heard a noise, but what? He lay still, listening to the sounds of the night, suddenly hearing it again. He sat up, looking around, noticing Marceline curled up in the sheets, her face covered. He frowned, realizing it had been her sobbing that woke him. But why? "Marcie," he said softly, scooting close to her and pulling her body against his," 'is awright love, I promise." Marceline gripped onto his arm, sobbing harder. Poor thing must be home sick. He held her yet again, her head buried in his chest as she gripped his shirt with tears to soak the fabric all the way thru.

"Marcie, love," Stuart barely said audible. Marceline gripped his shirt harder, her sobs almost non-existent. Stuart sighed, clearing his mind. He opened his lips, making a soothing noise. He held her tight, feeling the lyrics form on his lips.

_"Love of mine some day you will die_  
_ But I'll be close behind_  
_ I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_  
_ Just our hands clasped so tight_  
_ Waiting for the hint of a spark_  
_ If Heaven and Hell decide_  
_ That they both are satisfied_  
_ Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_  
_ When your soul embarks_  
_ Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

__Stuart quieted, feeling the little pants of breath calmly hitting his face. He smiled, snuggling into her.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a lot longer than I had intended it to be. I'm getting used to writing 2,000+ words for each chapter now thanks to my lemon story "Who Are You To Make Me Feel So Good?"...so I really am sorry to those who like short and sweet chapters.**

**If you haven't voted, or don't know.. there is a poll I'll be hosting on my user page kind of as a contest to see who you (THE READERS) would like for Marceline to be with in the end.  
**

**Bai guys!  
**

**Song: I Will Follow You Into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bahhh, so I dreaded writing this chapter since day one of this story's planning. Poo! Well anyways, this one may tick some people off, and may make other's cheer (depending on which team you happen to be for). I personally am kind of one sided for this (Murdoc will always be my favorite Gorilla) BUT! That does NOT mean I've let it affect the outcome of this adventure. In fact, it really hasn't at all. Though... I have planned out thus far how the last chapter is going to be. Which makes me sad. Though I'm going to try making this a rather long story.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**Poll:**

**Stu: 100%  
Muds: 0%**

**Whew! Looks like you're losing Murdoc! Might want to step up your game...tehe. Anyways, poll is still available on my user page right above my "about me" section! Anybody can vote in it!**

* * *

Stuart playfully chased Marceline down the stairs. She had now been staying with them for two weeks. They had basically become inseparable, joking around and talking every second of the day. He cracked a smile, feeling better knowing her homesickness was starting to subside. He sang her to sleep every night to ensure that she wouldn't spend hours crying like she had the second night she was with them. Still... he couldn't shake this feeling he was getting. Uncertainty and... and jealousy? Maybe. Every time he took her in town and she was complimented by another bloke he felt a lump in his throat.

Marceline stood beside a door, sniggering quietly. Stuart looked around, calling her name. She jumped out, making him laugh and fall on his bum. "Good game, you almost got me!" she winked and held out a hand to help him up. "Oi, I almost did!" he smiled. Marceline hopped on his back as he stood. Stuart grabbed onto her legs, making sure she didn't fall off. He was taking every chance he could at trying to make her not float around. It made it easier to take her in public. They sniggered together about funny moments they had shared that day as Stuart walked them down the stair case, and into the living quarters. Murdoc looked up at them, strumming away at El Diablo. Marceline peaked over Stuart's shoulder, watching him play. She wiggled her legs, Stuart dropping his arms as she floated over next to the satanist.

"Can I play?" Marceline asked, her eyes fixated on his fingers. "Er, um... you can play that one. Diablo is my special bass," Murdoc pointed to the wall, different basses aligned. Some older than others. Marceline quickly floated over, plugging into the amp. Murdoc stopped for a second, ashing his fag and watching her get situated. She started off slowly, picking up pace with the strings. Playing her axe bass was something she dearly missed. Stuart stood in the door way, crossing his arms. He could tell this wasn't going to be good. Murdoc looked over, watching Marceline strum away. He grinned, his shard teeth showing. Definitely not a good thing.

Noodle walked behind Stuart, putting an arm on his shoulder. He looked back at her, seeing her frown. Did she not like it either? "Come help me with something? It would get you away from this," she offered. Stuart sighed, following her down to the studio. Noodle was right, he didn't need to see it. But what was the feeling he was getting from this? Marceline smiled," rad dude!" Murdoc was playing the bass lines to their popular Clint Eastwood.

* * *

Murdoc and Marceline went back and forth, showing one another songs they could play and knew. They laughed as Marceline played out one last note of her song. She sat the bass down, rubbing her red fingers. Murdoc lit a fag, crossing one leg over the other. "So lov, have a thing fer face-ache er somethin'?" he asked. She looked at him, confused. "Who?" she questioned. "Er, Stuart," he said, ashing on the floor. She looked away, thinking. Like Stuart? That would be odd. He was a candy person after all, and a strange one at that. "Uh, no. Why?" she answered, looking up at him. "Good, he's a poof fer sure. No reason you would want a man like that. Scrawny and shit. Stupid too," he ashed, looking over at her. Marceline felt highly confused at what he was getting at.

"You should look for a man that's, hrm... let me think. Smart, strong, a leader, and sexy," Murdoc cackled at the last word. Marceline looked at him, trying to understand what he was getting at. "What do you mean?" she asked. Murdoc stubbed out his fag, uncrossing his leg. "Look, what I'm saying is don't waste your time with Stu when you can have me. He wouldn't be worth the ride. I, however, would make it worth your time," he finished the sentence with a wink. Marceline blushed. Was Murdoc trying to say he liked her? But how? Murdoc leaned in, licking his lips with his long pointed tongue. Getting a shag might be easier than he anticipated. Marceline didn't seem to kick and fight like other women had. She almost seemed to be for it, right?

Marceline leaned her face back, scooting further away on the sofa. She backed up completely, feeling herself pressed against the arm of the sofa. Murdoc grinned, the green of his teeth noticeable once again. She could feel her face going red with confusion. What in glob's name was going on? Murdoc made his way over to her, his hands resting on her hips. Marceline eeped, putting her hands against his chest to further the distance. She now knew what he was trying to get at, and he wasn't going to get it. Not by any means. Murdoc looked down at her hands, shaking his head slightly. He moved his face in closer, Marceline mentally having a heart attack. Why was he doing this? Murdoc pressed his lips roughly against her's over and over again. Marceline fought to push him off, her will slowly bending. Her hands fell and allowed him to move in closer.

Murdoc smiled on the inside. How could this be any easier? It had gone the way he had completely intended it to. She was slowly breaking in front of his eyes. Marceline flushed, feeling sick to her stomach. Something about this felt so right, and yet so wrong at the same time. She kissed him back, feeling like she had ended up wanting this more than he had to begin with. Why was she feeling guilty though, and why couldn't she get Stu out of her head? For glob's sake! Murdoc moved his hands up higher, making his way to her pants button. Marceline hissed, smacking his hand away. "No," she grunted, and he sat back. "No? Oh come on, lov," he protested. Marceline shook her head in refusal, removing herself from the sofa. Murdoc groaned,"You can't run from me for forever, trust me, you'll be coming back for more." His cynical smiled cracked across his face once more before she exited the living area.

* * *

Stuart smiled, hugging Noodle goodnight. They had sat in her room for the last six hours playing random old songs from the band and made up a few of their own silly songs. It had definitely gotten him into a better mood and made him forget about what could be happening in the living area at the moment. Stuart jumped over a pile of rubbish and glided up the staircase, ready for bed. He sniggered, opening his door. Today had been a good day. He looked up, spying Marceline sitting on the edge of his bed. Her striped knee highs sticking out against her red underwear and bra, with the town and large black tank top in an attempt to cover her top half. Stuart stood there for a second, looking at her. Marceline looked up, smiling. "Hey Stu," she greeted him. He closed his mouth, slowly setting down his keyboard.

Stuart knew that she didn't mean to cause the emotions in him that she just had. Marceline was an innocent girl and he would be shocked to hear of her doing anything that wasn't. He took off his jumper and trouser, putting on a pair of sweats. After a long day of worry, he was ready for a good night's sleep. Marceline yawned, acting as if their brain's were working in unison. "Tired?" he asked with a smile. Marceline nodded, crawling over to her side of the bed. Stuart watched her wiggle her way to the blankets, her small round bum in the air. He felt himself go red in the face, looking away. He couldn't be thinking these thoughts with her around. Could he? No, of course not. She was innocent, and nothing but. Marceline tossed her knee highs and the large black tank top. She needed something comfortable to sleep in, and underwear had to be it tonight.

Stuart gulped, looking at her remove her clothing. He quickly turned away, switching off the table lamp. Marceline settled in beside him. Stuart sighed, looking at the wall in his face. It was going to be a difficult night to sleep with all of this on his mind. Marceline looked up at the moon. Had it always been this bright in their weird world? It was never this bright in Ooo. She yawned, grabbing onto one of the fluffy pillows. She was well ready for bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, her dreams invading her reality.

* * *

Tiny whimpers filled the air. Stuart slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. Marceline had scooted herself to the edge of the bed, her body shaking. He furrowed his brow. Whimpers escaped again, masking the tears beneath them. Stuart pulled Marceline against him, her hair in his face. He moved his lips to her ear. His eyes closed, a hum escaping his mouth before the song.

_"Only you can be the aching in my heart_  
_ My enemy, the only animal I couldn't fight_  
_ You hold me in the dark when storms arrive_  
_ Only you_

_ Only you can see the emptiness I feel_  
_ When you're with me_  
_ When everything you say I'm on my knees_  
_Baby I'm on my knees"_

Stuart sang the verses over and over, feeling Marceline's sleeping self calm. He sighed, smiling in pleasure. It had been a little over a week since she had first had night terrors. He wandered what had set her off? One thing he definitely knew now was that he had indeed started to develop an attachment for the strange girl. Something about the foreign quirks and knowledge only she had made his heart race. Stuart looked down at her, examining her sleeping self. She had her eyes closed, the moonlight shining on her grey skin. Her long ebony locks strewn everywhere, her face so peaceful. She really was a beauty.

* * *

**So here it is! Something I've been putting off because I've been dreading writing this. But hey, guess that's what I get for having an interactive story? What do you think is making Stu all confused?****  
**

**Sorry to any Adventure Time fans who are reading this and didn't approve of the slightly sexual nature that I added in, bear with me on the overly Gorrilaz-ised them. I love them so damned much.  
**

**Don't forget to vote if you haven't already!  
**

**Bai! xx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo there my lovelies! Sorry I have been stalling this update... as the story hasn't really been reviewed/voted for/followed it has, er, put me in a spot where it isn't exactly top priority to update it. Sorry to those of you who do read it and actually are faithful followers. Should I just start updating without worrying if I'm boring those of you who read it? Hrm. Who knows.**

**Poll Results:**

**Murdoc: 20%  
Stuart: 80%**

**Oh Murdie, looks like somebody is favoring you other than me! Tehe.**

**WARNING: there is a bit more of a sexual side to this chapter, but definitely not on sour lemon status.  
**

* * *

Stuart yawned, stretching out like a caged cat. It felt like he had been sleeping for ages, and for some reason was still groggy. His arm smacked across the pillow with a thud, making Marceline jumped. She levitated, hissing at him. He whimpered, letting out a yelp. Marceline sighed as she realized who it was. Slowly she landed back onto the bed and flipped her long mane behind her shoulders. Stuart huffed, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He looked over at the curtains. Sunlight had barely been a thing in his room since Marceline had been here. He always felt like he lived in a cave anymore because of the lack of time recognition. Marceline pulled the covers over her, letting out a yawn. He looked down at her, peevishly eying her over. Every night she slept next to him, it had become harder for him to resist his animal instincts. To pounce and take what he had. He was no Murdoc, but with the way things went he was pretty sure they were in the same mindset with a new bird in the house.

Marceline smothered her face into Stuart's pillows, inhaling the butterscotch scent. She loved the fact that she had a candy person to sleep next to. It made her less homesick. Almost as if Ooo was just around the corner. The door opened with a thud, Marceline flying into the air again. "Oh for fuck's sake!" Murdoc's gruff voice was heard as he crashed around in the darkness. Stuart quickly got off the bed, heading over to the older man. "Wot do ya' want Murdoc?" Stuart whispered. Marceline lay back on the sheets, trying to listen in on the secret conversation. A loud smack reverberated through the room, followed by a painful plea. Murdoc opened the door, light creeping in. Marceline scooted back against the wall quickly in fear. The door slammed and Stuart sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Stuart looked over at Marceline, her large tank top draping dangerously low on her torso. His face went red and his head snapped forward. "Er... looks loike we're going to be givin' yew yer own room, lov," he said shakily.

"My own room? Really?!" Marceline squealed in excitement. A pain ran through Stuart's chest. Something inside of him hated the fact that he wouldn't be sleeping next to the beautiful woman anymore. Why though?

* * *

Murdoc sat the old bass on the passed down mattress. Noodle was hanging the blackened curtains and Stuart had started to take the borrowed clothing and put it in the dresser. The room may have been a spare, but it was starting to look better than the ones that were currently in use. Stuart leaned into the door frame, crossing his arms and sighing. For some reason the fact that Marceline wouldn't be sleeping next to him for the first time made him feel a bit empty on the inside. "Finished!" Noodle squeaked, walking out of the room and grabbing Marceline. Marceline slowly walked in. She had finally started taking to the human ways and had barely floated. Marceline looked around at the room, cracking a grin," tops blooby!" Murdoc raised a brow, and shook his head. All the house members had grown used to her spitting out phrases they couldn't comprehend.

* * *

The group sat around the dinner table. Tossing food and giggling amongst one another. It had been some time since the home had seen so much fun. Something about today had lightened the mood extraordinarily. Noodle was handing Marceline randown things of red for her to suck the color out and would squeal in astonishment. While Murdoc kept loading spoons and forks of food and tossing them at Stuart.

* * *

Everybody told one another good night after the exciting dinner they had just had and began exiting to their designated rooms, yawning and letting the last bits of laughter out. "Hey!" Marceline yelled, running up the stairs and tugging on Stuart's empty belt loop. Stuart stopped, looking over his shoulder at the girl, with his gapped smile. "Oh, hey Marcie. Need summfink?" he replied. She shook her head, taking a spot next to him and began to walk with him up the stairs. "Just wanted to tell you good night... since ya' know. We won't be next to one another," she said almost sullenly. Stuart nodded slightly, his pace slowing. "Do ya'... do ya' care if I walk to yer room wiff ya'?" he asked nervously. She shook her head, walking down the way to her door. Marceline looked up at him with a smile, wrapping her gray limbs around him in a goodnight hug. Stuart smiled, embracing her back and whispering bedtime wishes in her ear. She giggled and let him go, shutting her door.

The old bass glared at her as she picked it up, slightly starting to float off the ground. The strings ran perfectly under her fingers as she began to pluck at it, letting her long hair out of the pony-tail she had it in. She opened her window to cool herself down with the moonlight. Marceline went back to playing a bass line, and right as she was about to open her mouth she heard a meow. She stopped playing and looked around, seeing nothing. "Hrm, must of been my imagination," she shrugged it off. Then the meow sounded again, closer this time. Yet again she looked around the room. Marceline shook her head and went back to playing the bass line before she felt something claw into the worn jeans she had on. She looked down, seeing a little brown fluff ball clamped onto her trouser leg with big blue eyes. "Aww!" she said excitedly, putting the bass down immediately and picking up the cat.

The kitten nuzzled her, purring loudly. Marceline looked over, shutting the window to prevent any other stray animals from making their way inside of the house. "Hey there little buddy," she whispered with a toothy smile," I'm going to call you... pebbles." The kitten mewed again. _Pebbles because you remind me of my ruler. Fluffy on the outside and ferocious on the inside._ The kitten jumped from her arms, and wobbily made it to her pillow. Marceline took off her jumper and tennies, turning off the light and laying down on the bed spread. "Guess that's a sign for it's time to go to bed, hrm?" she giggled, laying her head on the pillow next to the kitten. It rubbed against her face and purred, slowly lulling her into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So here it is guys! The next chapter. I'll be posting more of this story this week, so look forward to an overload.**

**Bye kiddies, xx  
**


End file.
